Technical Field
The embodiments herein are generally related to an exercise device. The embodiments herein are particularly related to the exercise device used for stretching the hamstring. The embodiments herein are more particularly related to a portable exercise device used for stretching hamstring.
Description of the Related Art
A hamstring is a muscle structure comprising of three main muscles biceps femoris, semitendinosus and semimembranosus, which extends from sit-bones to knees. The hamstring muscles are responsible for bending knees. A person is able to jump high, run fast and accelerate with explosive power when the hamstring muscles are strong. With well-developed hamstrings, a good health and good postures are maintained. A good hamstring muscle also helps in preventing the leg injuries.
Several varieties of hamstring stretchers are available in the market currently. The conventional hamstring stretchers are either bulky and have many parts thereby making it difficult to carry. The other conventional hamstring stretchers are operated electrically. The electrically operated hamstring stretchers have few constraints during usage at outdoors. Further, electricity is always required for operating such hamstring stretchers.
Hence, there is a need for a hamstring stretcher that is portable. Further, there is a need for a portable stretcher that does not require any electricity or electrical parts to operate. Still further, there is a need for a hamstring stretcher that is easy to use and allows the user to stretch the hamstring muscles for a longer duration without causing any injury.
The above-mentioned shortcomings, disadvantages and problems are addressed herein and which will be understood by reading and studying the following specification.